Cahills Online
by 39CluesFan-Star
Summary: Basically a IM chat room for the the Cahills. Written for 39addict101's Cahill Online Chatroom Contest. More coming soon!
1. Truth or Dare

**A/N So I had to rewrite this completely. Hopefully it is easy to understand. Oh real quick...**

 **Me: Amy!**

 **Amy: What?**

 **Me: Do the disclaimer.**

 **Amy: (sighs) StarCrossedLovers1001 doesn't not own 39 Clues or any of us.**

 **Me: Thank you! Now on with the story!**

Amy's POV

I needed a way to contact all the Cahills. I needed a website. .com That would work. A online Chatroom.

Welcome to Cahills Online! Choose your username.

Username? I didn't want that.

Welcome to Cahills Online! Please enter your name.

That's better. I need to know who I'm chatting with. I type in Amy Cahill. Let's see...Start chat. Edit profile. I'll start a chat. People are joined. Ian Kabra, Cara Pierce, Jake Rosenbloom, Atticus Rosenbloom, and Jonah Wizard. Time to type.

"Hey, Jake?," I type.

"Hey sweetie," he types back.

"Ew," types Cara, "love fest."

"I love you!" Ian types to her.

"Love Fest," Atticus took a turn to type.

"Yo, can we play the truth or the dare game," Jonah types.

"Yeah, first I'm going to update my profile," I type.

Amy Cahill's Profile

Relationship status: In a relationship with Jake Rosenbloom.

Likes reading books, biking, and more.

"Amy!" Ian's typing with most likely a mad expression.

"Yeah, let's play T or D, " I type, obliviously changing the subject, and laughing at my smartness.

"Yo, da Wiz wants to go first." Jonah types.

"Go," I type back.

"Truth or dare, Cara," Jonah types.

"Truth," types Cara.

"What's the worst thing about Ian," Jonah's being devious.

"His farts. They stink. Plus he says he doesn't fart. He does." Cara was very truthful with that answer. "My turn, Amy. Truth or dare."

"Dare." I type hesitantly. The last time the Cahills played T or D and someone picked dare. Let's just say it got kinda messy.

"You have to walk away from the chat room for 15 minutes, and skip your next turn." Very mature Cara. Very mature.

"Fine," I type relieved at the simple task.

I walk out of the room leaving the Chatroom open. I head downstairs to fix myself a snack.

"Mrrp," Saladin purrs.

"Hey buddy, you want a snack too?" I ask already fixing him a snack. Saladin loves to eat. He almost always wants a snack.

Five minutes has past by the time I'm done making the snacks. I set down Saladins red snapper in front of him, and I sit down to eat my peanut butter pretzels. By the time inn done it's only been ten minutes. What am I going to do for another five minutes. Hmm. They don't know if I'm looking at the screen. I just can't type. I head back upstairs with my devious plan.

"Atticus, truth or dare," Jake is typing.

"Dare," Atticus seems so mature with that answer.

"You have to tell one girl you like them in chat." Jake types back, giving Atticus a dare.

I could never do that. Especially via chat. We'll just have to see what Atticus does.

To Be Continued...

 **A/N Comment with which girl Atticus should tell. Whose POV should it be in? If you read the non updated one, it is going to be completely different. Hope you enjoy. Can I please get 5 reviews?**


	2. Confessions

Chapter 2

A/N I forgot to one do he disclaimer and two ages. I don't own 39 Clues in any way. I just love reading the books. Okay ages.

Amy, Ian, Cara are 20

Holt twins, Natalie, Dan are 17

Atticus is 16

Jake, Hamilton are 21

Sinead, Jonah are 24

Nellie and Sammy are 28

I had to up their ages for the story.

Madison's POV

Oh goodie. I have another email from Amy. What this time? A online Chatroom for only Cahills! Awesome! I mean, I don't connect with other Cahills very often so...Hamilton does, but I'm sure he would like a Chatroom. Although if it was an outdoor one, he would love it. I'm going to go online right now.

Welcome to Cahills Online! Please enter your name.

Okay. I type in the box, "Madison Holt." Now I wait for more people to join. Amy, joins first. Followed by Dan, Natalie, Atticus, Jake, Ian, and Cara. So far 7 people have joined not including me. Oh look there's Jonah, Sinead, Hamilton, Reagen, Nellie, and Sammy. Let's get this party pumping!

"Hey guys," I type, not sure of how to start the chat.

"I have a confession to make," Atticus types.

"We'll make it," Ian types impatiently.

"It was part of a dare but the answer to my dare is truthful." He types. I'm just wondering what the dare was. "I'm in love with Madison," he finishes typing.

I just want to scream at Arnold, our pit bull. How could Atticus not have let me known.

I close the computer and run away. I can't look at the Chatroom any more. Maybe not ever again. I lay on my bed and cry.

Sinead's POV

Okay! That Atticus guy better slow down next time. Madison got disconnected after his little stunt. If I got that dare, obliviously to tell a guy, I'd see if he wanted to go out, after going out for a while I would tell him in the Chatroom. Anyway.

"Madison wouldn't fall for you, creep," Reagen typed hastily. "Your so much younger. I'm lucky I have a guy that's older."

"Who would that be?" I type, already knowing either answer, it's either Ned or Ted, my triplet brothers.

"Ted," Reagen types. I can tell she's grinning though I can't see her.

"You know he's blind. He moved away from me and I'm scared he's going to get hurt." That was the truth that I spilled. The only people who knew were me, Ned, and apparently Reagen. Now everyone knows.

"He went to a special Doctor that was able to make him see again." Reagen typed.

"Right now everyone spill their secrets!" I type furiously. I want to see what every has to say.

"I'm engaged to Sammy Mourad," Nellie types. Most likely she's excited.

"Sinead. Mine is kinda private," Jonah types.

"Spill it!" I type. I need to just have secrets fill my brain. First Atticus had one, the Ted, my own brother, had one.

"Fine. Sinead, will you marry me?" Jonah types.

"YES!" I type back. I feel overjoyed and like I could dance, which I do.

I see a bunch of clapping hands in the Chatroom. Amy must of made a feature to clap and applaud.

The End.

 **A/N This was a contest entry. I had to rewrite several times to make it abide by the rules. I can't go on with this story. If you would like I can make a story with Joneah and Sinead getting married? Comment if you would like to see that happen. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
